Ondas infernales
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Hay algo además de una caída al fondo de la Gran Cascada, algo que se oculta debajo de un ataque sin remordimientos, debajo de la piel, ¿qué será? ¿Acaso alguien puede saberlo? ¿Shiryu?


¡Saludos de fin de semana lectores!

Aquí les dejo otra perversión, no, perdón, otra historia corta, mientras caliento motores y voy por hongos alucinógenos suficientes para empezar otra, más larga, no sé cuanto...

En fin, copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes y a un escritor mexicano (nota al final) por prestarme inspiración con su excelsa obra.

Pasen a leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Ondas infernales<strong>

**I**

Se han ido los días claros y las risas antes del desayuno. ¿Desde cuándo? No debería preguntar. Desde aquello. El torrente venido de las estrellas, la Gran Cascada, ella es la responsable. O así parece. No hay otra explicación. De momento no existe. Ocurrió entre la inmersión y el rescate, es probable; el chorro, plata líquida bajo la luna, tuvo tiempo suficiente para separarla de su alma, sombra que en este momento vaga por los Cinco Picos Antiguos sin detenerse, invisible hasta el final de la tarde y confundida con otras sombras en la noche y durante la madrugada.

Shunrei sigue ocupándose de las tres comidas, de retirar el polvo con un trapo húmedo, de lavar trastos y ropa. Pero es otra. El maestro Dohko la ve y parece no conocerla. Esa muchacha, la huérfana que adoptó desde antes que pronunciara sus primeras palabras, luce tan diferente sin intentar prenderse flores en el cabello.

–Está listo, maestro.

Los susurros de ella lo guían hasta la mesa. Así nada más, sin risas goteando sobre la cacerola de verduras asadas, sin que Shunrei llegue para acompañarlo, su voz desde un allá gris pálido, sin relieves ni amaneceres.

–Gracias, Shunrei.

El viejo maestro ha empezado a imitar su tono de voz. Ya no la invita a sentarse y acompañarlo, como los primeros días, cuando ella se retiraba a su habitación como toda respuesta a una sonrisa, al brazo extendido y a la silla vacía y un poco separada de la mesa. Tal vez así logre penetrar en el territorio donde ahora se mueve la joven y traerla de vuelta, sana y salva.

Seguro es a causa de Shiryu, del sufrimiento de saberlo dormido en aquel hospital luego de la batalla en las Doce Casas. El viejo maestro se enteró por el cosmos, por la ligera variación en la temperatura, un poco más fría, por el aire grisáceo cuando antes flotaban en él pinceladas celestes y color durazno. Shiryu había muerto. O caminaba hacia el país de los descarnados, por lo menos. Y Shunrei pareció leerlo en su rostro: lágrimas, otra grieta en la frente, los ojos hundidos en una especie de nido negro, fueron señales inequívocas de que algo malo había ocurrido con el Dragón.

Desde entonces ese comportamiento. Desde que despertó horas después de que el maestro la rescatara del fondo de la Gran Cascada.

Esa ocasión la joven no abandono su cuarto. Se hizo un ovillo sobre el colchón y dejó que la tibieza de las sábanas la acunara. El anciano Dohko fue comprensivo, como siempre lo había sido, y por la mañana fue él mismo a la cocina, a buscar un desayuno a base de frutas y té para los dos. Ella dijo no con la cabeza. Ella se ocultó entre las mantas. Ella cerró los ojos, se encogió aún más y olvidó decir gracias. El maestro salió con la bandeja intacta, pensando que los efectos secundarios de una caída semejante suelen ser mucho mayores; no parece importante que la víctima olvide agradecer un esfuerzo, una atención para con ella, como lo es llevarle comida a la cama.

**II**

El guardián de la cuarta casa del zodíaco levantó el índice y ahuyentó el malestar de sus oraciones, gemelas, para ese caballero, de las moscas que revolotean y zumban junto al oído. El oponente de Shiryu, desde la entrada al mundo de los muertos, la colina del Yomotzu, fue quien la arrojó a aquella muerte pasada por agua. Pero Shunrei no lo sabe.

Shunrei tampoco sabe del enojo de Shiryu, del hilillo de sangre alargándose hacia su cuello, del odio traducido en unas mandíbulas apretadas y un ceño fruncido, ni del reclamo a causa del ataque de un caballero de oro hacia una persona débil, una joven a quien debería protegerse.

También ignora que ella misma, su voz de miel y sus manos juntas y su cuerpo vencido en el suelo, salvaron al Dragón en el momento final. Cuida a Shiryu, Dios, protégelo, cuida de Shiryu, por favor, Dios, Dios, Dios, repitió la joven, y sus plegarias fueron como mariposas de diamante, así de afiladas, con poder suficiente para traspasar el cielo y a la divinidad, para viajar a otro plano y evitar que el caballero de bronce fuera arrojado al cráter del cual no se vuelve.

Y menos está enterada del grito de batalla de Máscara Mortal. Si alguien le dijera "Ondas Infernales" al oído no relacionaría esa frase con lo que la recorrió esa vez ante la cascada.

Si le preguntaran qué fue aquello, no sería capaz de darle un nombre, sólo de describirlo a medias, intentando cada instante ocultar su ansiedad, bajando los ojos y hablando casi en susurros. Sentí como si una mano me aventara hacia la cascada, diría. Y nada más. Pretextaría la comida o las mantas sucias del maestro Dohko, o su propia ropa, y se retiraría después de intentar una reverencia algo descompuesta, de hombros chuecos y dedos inquietos.

Shunrei no sabe si eso es malo, si el hecho de rememorar esa sensación, de casi saborearla, es razón para un nuevo ruego ante la divinidad del cielo, pidiendo no protección sino perdón por los pecados cometidos.

Sólo desea que vuelva a brotar de entre el aire. Aquella sensación de volar, primero, después de un cierto ardor en las piernas.

Ella misma la ha buscado, llamándola a través de palabras silenciosas. La noche la ha espiado por la ventana. Y calla, sonrojada, las confidencias de esa joven de eterna trenza. Era de espinas, repite con ella, pero pronto la punta dejó de doler, de clavarse en mi pecho. Se volvió de algodón y agua, Shiryu, eras tú. Tú lejos, tú pensando en los Cinco Picos Antiguos, tú inundando mi garganta como el torrente de las estrellas, tú alzándome por la cintura, tú acariciando cada parte de mi piel, tus dedos de aire y seda, flotando igual que pétalos, igual que plumas luego de un vuelo tan imprevisto como apresurado, tu boca sorbiendo mi aliento, tú buscando dentro del último rincón la tibieza de un refugio, tú, que estabas luchando lejos, no sé contra qué poderoso enemigo, abriendo un hueco en el tiempo para lanzarme una sonrisa de seda, gemela de tus dedos…

Los dedos de Shiryu, los de ella.

Cuando las palabras se vuelven invisibles a fuerza de usarlas, de repetirlas como si el único idioma posible para ella fuera ese, el hecho de túes, Shunrei busca aquella sensación valiéndose de cada uno de sus dedos.

Inicia la cacería en silencio, o el viejo maestro podría escucharla, venir pensando que algo le sucede. Y ella, impedida para contarle lo de la seda en torno a sus piernas, tendría que decir nada, todo está bien, sin agregar un "Gracias, maestro" para que el anciano regrese pronto a sus deberes, a su sitio eterno frente a la cascada, sin hacerle otra pregunta. Sin sospechar.

Labios y ojos apretados, roza su propio cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos. Nada, aquel lienzo suave que la levantó y la arrojó al fondo de la Gran Cascada se evaporó. O no despierta porque los dedos de una mujer no saben sacudirlo para llamar su atención, porque unas manos impregnadas del agua y el jabón de las labores de limpieza no son suficientes para sacarlo de su letargo. O porque… No, eso no; el lienzo, la corriente de plumas entre sus piernas y sobre su pecho, existió, aun si su vida fue tan longeva como la de un suspiro. Existió, o no estaría ahora buscándolo desde que el día amanece hasta que muere, como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Luego del fracaso de las yemas vienen las palmas, los diez dedos extendidos, y los roces ceden su lugar a cierta firmeza. Entonces la búsqueda se vuelve más exploración, más investigación. Hay pasadizos de muros líquidos ignorados hasta ahora, vueltas en un camino escarlata, calidez en sitios expuestos a la brisa de la cascada, al viento de cuando el invierno espía al otro lado de las montañas, palabras de una lengua recién nacida presas en su garganta. Pasadizos, recovecos, tibieza e idioma brotan como flores blancas, pero la sensación de antes de que la arrojaran cascada abajo sigue oculta, durmiendo al fondo de una semilla.

El tacto se retira y los sonidos con significado vuelven. Es el siguiente nivel de su idioma de túes y está hecho con un solo nombre: Shiryu, el que evoca no al guerrero cubierto de bronce cuya voluntad deshace rocas y cielos, no al reguero de estrellas que forma su constelación protectora, sino al joven de cabello larguísimo, al de las pupilas de grenetina opaca debajo del vendaje, al de la figura delgada cubierta de blanco, al sonriente y amable que siempre tendió la mano para apoyo del viejo maestro Dohko y de ella, de los otros caballeros de bronce, de su diosa, al que un sacrificio ha obligado a alargar el brazo porque, por momentos, necesita que se le guíe.

Shiryu, repite hasta quedarse con el sabor de cada letra en la lengua. Shiryu, dice, y su paladar le pide más duraznos, más especias, más agua y miel. Shiryu. Shiryu. Y ni ese nombre le devuelve el lienzo de seda en torno suyo. La sonrisa de Shunrei se queda a medias.

**III**

Despertaron. Él no tarda en venir. La noticia devuelve la luz del sol a una lluvia fuera de tiempo y pinta de amarillo el gris de las nubes. Shunrei parece por unos momentos la de otros días. Sonríe, rodea con un abrazo al viejo maestro Dohko, al único que ha conocido como padre.

–Y además recuperó la vista–, agrega el anciano, y a su vez sonríe al sentir las lágrimas de la joven.

Espero que con la buena noticia cambie ese comportamiento tuyo, piensa de regreso en el lugar que le confió Athena al final de la anterior Guerra Santa, viendo la cascada, recordando cómo sacó del fondo a Shunrei después del ataque de Máscara Mortal.

En casa, ella está de nuevo inmersa en la tarea de limpiar tablones, de sacudir mantas y cortinas, de vigilar el cocimiento del arroz y la temperatura del té. Shiryu pronto vendrá, susurra, y ese murmullo va de la mano con sonrisas abiertas casi sin darse cuenta. Sonríe como respirar.

Junto al muchacho vendrá el lienzo de seda, la corriente de plumas. Y él sabrá vestirla con la suavidad de esa sensación.

No está segura de qué va a decirle cuando lo vea. Abrazarlo, por supuesto, confiarle lo feliz que está de verlo a salvo y libre de aquel batallón de medicamentos y mangueras y agujas y aparatos de monitoreo que dicen que sí, que todavía su corazón bombea sangre, que aún hay esperanzas de que abra los ojos y vuelva a estar en compañía del maestro y de sus amigos, de ella, de la diosa por la que pelearon los cinco caballeros de bronce, que la armadura de Capricornio no lo protegió sólo para que muriera poco después en un hospital.

¿Y luego? Si llega solo, si el maestro regresa pronto a su sitio en la cascada, le pedirá ver el lienzo y sentir cómo la seda vuelve a levantarla del suelo sin el peligro de caer en la cascada.

Ensaya una vez más sus palabras: sólo enredada en tu seda respiro, sólo el roce de la urdimbre, de la trama, despierta mi piel, vamos si quieres, el agua venida de las estrellas mojará nuestras piernas y el fondo detendrá nuestra caída, vamos, en medio de tu abrazo no temo a la muerte, tus latidos se meterán en mi corazón y no moriré aunque deje de respirar, o podemos quedarnos aquí, al calor de la chimenea, ven, necesito la caricia de aquel hato de plumas en mi cuerpo. Y se sonroja. No se cree capaz de repetir eso en presencia de Shiryu. Se quedará en silencio, sospecha, recordando al niño también ruborizado que vio llegar desde los árboles, entre risas nerviosas, al hermano que se sometió al duro entrenamiento del maestro. Hermano, dirá apenas, olvidándose de su discurso–petición de bienvenida.

–No.

Antes fue un hermano, sí, pero ahora, con esa promesa entre los dedos, le parece imposible percibirlo como a un hermano. ¿Entonces quién regresará?

–Shunrei.

La joven se vuelve. Encuentra una estalagmita negra partiendo en dos el hueco grisáceo que es la tarde asomada a la puerta de par en par. El Dragón está de regreso.

Shunrei se acerca, se asoma a esas pupilas que duplican cada uno de sus movimientos, se llena con su sonrisa y con el calor de sus brazos extendidos. Shiryu la envuelve como ella a él.

–Shiryu. Volviste.

Y eso es todo. Shunrei no puede recordar el discurso con el cual lo recibiría. En cambio recuerda su petición, pero no sabe cómo expresarla. ¿Y sí…? Quizás él las tenga, es cierto. Tal vez Shriryu guarda las palabras que componen su discurso.

La joven se acerca al caballero, cada vez más, hasta inhalar el perfume de cerezos de su aliento. Luego toma su rostro con ambas manos. Shiryu, susurra; el maestro seguro vigila la cascada. Y sus labios se unen a los de él, y su lengua explora ese paladar, ese posible cofre donde están ocultas las palabras de su petición, el lienzo de seda, quizá.

–Me alegra ver que estás a salvo…

Shiryu se aparta de ella, la empuja levemente, los ojos muy abiertos. Se encontraba preocupada por mí, piensa, se obliga a pensar, aunque dicha explicación no quepa en el comportamiento de Shunrei, que ahora lo toma por las manos, colocándolas sobre su propio pecho, a modo de un par de prendedores, y susurra algo incomprensible: "A lo mejor esta es la llave, a lo mejor así despierta aquella corriente de seda".

–… que Máscara Mortal no logró hacerte daño con sus Ondas Infernales…

Nada. ¿Máscara Mortal, Ondas Infernales? ¿A qué se refiere? O es un quién. Pero no; la caricia de plumas sólo pudo venir de su caballero del Dragón, lo sabe. Nadie más la levantaría del suelo de esa manera, asiéndola por el talle, metiéndose por debajo de sus ropas y acariciando sus muslos, su entrepierna, su pecho. Nadie, eso quiere creer. Nadie, aunque luego la haya arrojado al fondo de la cascada; error debido, seguro, a los ataques de su adversario. Sí, la puso en peligro con ese accidente, pero antes marcó su cuerpo entero con tibiezas y caricias.

–… hermana.

–No vuelvas a llamarme así; yo no soy tu hermana.

Tres sombras interrumpen un nuevo beso estando ella a centímetros de los labios de Shiryu. Hyoga, Seiya, Shun. Afuera, la lluvia es más intensa.

–Buenas tardes–, saludan los caballeros, mirando a Shiryu, Hyoga con una sonrisa torcida, Shun con la vista en sus zapatos.

Una variación en el cosmos del anciano Dohko los lleva de nuevo afuera, a la cascada, a un cielo que parece querer vaciarse por completo. Se encuentran con Kiki, con las cajas de sus armaduras, enviadas por Mu, con el mensaje de Poseidón y su emisaria, Tetis de Sirena. El dios del mar es el responsable del mal tiempo. Y ellos deberán enfrentarlo.

Cuando Shunrei sale el maestro Dohko está a solas. Shiryu y los demás se fueron siguiendo el cosmos de Tetis.

–¡Maldigo su nombre, maestro, el suyo y el de los caballeros dorados!–, grita la joven, reclamándole que también hayan reparado la armadura del Dragón, sollozando. Y agrega: –Shiryu no es una maquina de pelea.

Ha empezado a extrañar las manos del caballero.

* * *

><p><strong>Una nota final: esta historia se me ocurrió luego de visitar en el foro el tema de las parejas raras, mientras veía una vieja película mexicana, basada en una novela cumbre de la literatura mundial, de un autor también mexicano (y santo patrón de los escritores, ¡claro que sí!): <em>Pedro Páramo<em>, de Juan Rulfo. En la película dicen "se la devolvieron cambiada" o algo así, refiriéndose a la única mujer que amó Pedro Páramo, Susana San Juan, para entonces trastornada. En la novela, mientras un sacerdote la confiesa y le da lo que será su última comunión, Susana dice –en brazos de Pedro Páramo, cacique y dueño del pueblo entero, o casi–: "Hemos pasado un rato muy feliz, Florencio". Florencio es un hombre muerto tiempo atrás.**

**Entonces mi mente comenzó a perversear, a imaginarse un triángulo parecido entre Shiryu, Shunrei, y Máscara Mortal, basado más en el comic que en la caricatura. El desbarajuste que acaban de leer es el resultado de dicha perversión. Por favor no me maten, fans de esta pareja, la culpa la tiene Rulfo, para qué escribe así de perfecto (lectura altamente recomendable: los dos libros con los que se ganó un lugar de honor en la literatura mundial, _Pedro Páramo_, novela, y los cuentos de _El llano en llamas_)…**

–**¡Jum! Échale la culpa a Rulfo–, interrumpe Máscara de Muerte, los brazos cruzados y la boca chueca. –Te voy a enseñar cómo son en verdad las Ondas Infernales.**

–**Creo que no le gustó mucho la idea…**


End file.
